


Feral Science Friends

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Bastards Crew
Genre: Explosions, Other, Science, feral scientists, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Phantomness, Anansi, and Pip try an experiment





	Feral Science Friends

“Um… Anansi? Are you sure about this?” Phantomness asked, staring at the menagerie of glass test tubes holding different colored liquids that littered the lab table in front of her. Anansi smiled.  
“‘Course I am!” He replied, “and you’re set to record the results, aren’t you?”  
Phantomness motioned to the paper and pen in her hands.  
“Yessir!” She saluted with a chuckle, “but I don’t see it going any different than your other experiments.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“No, it’s just Fara might oppose to us blowing up her ship again.”   
Anansi shrugged.  
“If she’s not used to it by now, then I don’t know what to tell her. Now get your goggles on.”  
Phantomness rolled her eyes and pulled her green lensed goggles.  
“These never get any more comfortable to wear over my mask,” she grumbled, trying to ignore the new pressure against her face.  
“Can I watch?” A new voice asked from behind the two. Phantomness turned to see Pip standing in the doorway, their glowing gold eye staring at them with curiosity. She shook her head.  
“No way, this is too dangerous for a kid.”   
“Oh come on now Phantomness,” Anansi met Pip at the door and clasped them on the shoulder, “any other kid it might be too dangerous, but an immortal space pirate? They’ll be just fine.”  
Pip beamed.  
“As long as they wear their goggles.” Phantomness added as Anansi ushered the teen over to where they were working. Pip grumbled and slid their goggles over their eyes.  
“Honestly, do none of you have any sense of safety for your eyes?” Anansi asked, sliding his goggles over his eyes and adjusting the extra lenses so they were out of the way.  
“I’m an immortal that regenerates so… not really no.” Phantomness chuckled at his frown.  
“That’s not an invitation to destroy your body!” He exclaimed.  
“Maybe not, but knowing it’ll grow back certainly helped. Jonny told me he once got his head whacked clean off and look at him!”  
“I wouldn’t use Jonny D’Ville as a role model,” Pip spat out the name.  
“That’s fair.” Phantomness tapped her pen impatiently, “well Anansi, let’s get on with it!”  
Anansi nodded and grabbed a beaker for mixing the chemicals, as well as a test tube containing a chemical the looked like a liquified diamond.  
“Alright. Test One- Nebulaic Acid and Hydrocarbite. First we’re adding the Nebulaic Acid,” He announced before pouring the shimmering liquid into the beaker. Phantomness scribbled down notes as he grabbed another test tube, this one containing a sapphire colored powder.  
“Now for the Hydrocarbite-”  
The blast blew all three of them backwards, and Phantomness found herself slamming into the wall. Anansi slid across the floor, his pillbox hat flying in the opposite direction and nearly hitting Pip, who was now sitting in the doorway looking very confused. The beaker had shattered at the impact of the blast, and black smoke was now billowing from where it had once sat.  
 _Fire suppression systems disabled_ , the Cassandra announced as a column of white foam cascaded from the ceiling.  
“Thanks Cass!” Pip shouted, the first one to recover from the shock of being blown back. Phantomness’s chuckle turned into a cough as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked over at Anansi, smiling beneath his mess of black hair.  
“Well?” He asked, “what’d you put down in your notes?”  
“Shit.”  
Phantomness scrambled about trying to find her papers, only to find a half-burnt stack of what had once been her notes. She smiled and held up the charred documents.  
“I’m going to say Test One was a failure!” She proclaimed, and all three of them laughed.  
“Anansi? Phantomness?” Fara’s voice cut through the air, “what the fuck was that?”  
“Shit.” Phantomness turned to her cohorts, “I think now would be a good time to run.”


End file.
